Panic! At the Leaf Village
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: A songfic with Panic! At the Disco's I Write Sins Not Tragedies. It seems mystery characters show up during Naruto and Sakura's wedding...


**Panic! At the Leaf Village**

**A/N:** A songfic for you to be occupied for a while because I need A LOT (and I mean a lot) of time to do Azumanga's Basket 2. All I can say is that I do not like school. Hmph. Ok, this is my first attempt writing a songfic, so don't blast me with a flamethrower if it's bad…it's a NaruSaku fic…and changes in the end. Remember that I do not own Naruto or I Write Sins Not Tragedies. If I did, I would have a nice computer and a bigger room.

Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews of church corridor and I can't help but to hear

No, I cannot help but to hear an exchanging of words

It was a beautiful day for a wedding in Konoha. Naruto and Sakura were in a small church. The windows in the church let in the gleam of the blue sky and rays of sunlight. Red roses were used as decorations, and the pews were filled with ninja from the village. Kakashi, Shikamaru as the Best Man, even Ino was a bridesmaid there to watch the beautiful wedding. Although a few people were mysteriously gone, like Sasuke (who was supposed to be the best man but disappeared), the wedding went on as if everybody were there.

"I love you," Naruto whispered, wearing the finest suit from Konoha.

"I love you too," The pink-haired kunoichi whispered back, wearing a pearl white wedding gown. The gown was smooth as silk, because it _was_ made from silk, and with a halter top look, Sakura couldn't look any prettier.

_What a beautiful wedding_

_"What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter_

People whispered everywhere and about saying that the wedding was very remarkable and probably unforgettable. Temari, an unexpected but worthy bridesmaid whispered to a man holding a champagne bottle that this will be memorable. Unfortunately, there are some unexpected guests coming to the wedding.

_And yes, but what a shame_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore…_

A strange character outside the church's doors was wearing a velvet red suit, a black vest and slacks, a white shirt, and a top hat along with a cane and white gloves put his finger over his lips to say "shhh" without saying anything to his small group of 7 friends. His friends seemed to wear pounds of makeup so they couldn't be noticed. The strange character seemed to have large but not too thick eyebrows, round eyes, and the hat covers his hair style. He then suddenly charged through the doors…

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

"HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR?" The character shouted, interrupting the wedding.

Sakura's faced changed from a coy smile to an angry Inner Sakura face. Naruto had a blank expression on his face.

Nobody answered the sin maker's question, and his seven friends stormed in and danced around as if nothing were happening in the church. They acted crazy. With their white faces, colored makeup, and tattered nostalgic outfits, the ninja in the church didn't know what to do. They suddenly looked up, and found the people on the balcony were not ninja Sakura and Narrator knew…they were more of the sin maker's minions, walking down the stairs and dancing around. He then lifted his cane, made a downward motion, and his group sat down at the empty pews in the back. The wedding then went on, everyone dead quiet._With a sense of oh_

_Well in fact_

_Well, I mean look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact_

_Well, I mean look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne…._

A strange man, one of the sin maker's minions, took out a handful of glitter and blew it on the other minions on both directions. The man was wearing a short top hat, black and white striped pants and shirtless. His face was white, like the rest, and his eyes were covered in blue and purple makeup.

"Yes…" the sin maker whispered contently.

Sakura and Naruto then stared in the back, and the commotion started again._I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

The sin maker raised his cane a quarter of a way up, and half of his people stood up, paired up, and started to dance. It was a waltz-like dance, so slow but the sin maker made it seem like a dance used in clubs. He pranced around, flinging his cane about as the other half of the uninvited guests did as he did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sakura shouted angrily at Naruto.

"I don't know! I didn't invite these people!" Naruto replied back.

The guests were in awe as the uninvited guests waltzed and the sin maker flaunted.

I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality…

Again…

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She took off her veil, threw her bouquet of cherry blossoms behind her (Temari caught it), and stormed down the aisle and out the door. One of the uninvited guests jumped over the pew, and followed her out the door.

The sin maker stopped dancing. He held his top hat, made an angry glare on his face, and turned to the groom. He walked up, grabbed his tie, and began to talk to him.

I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality…

"WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT THERE? The sin maker confronted, pointing his cane to the church doors.

Naruto didn't say anything. This made the sin maker pull Naruto's tie and himself out the doors. The sin maker's minions followed and walked out the door. Naruto, the sin maker, and his minions stared in awe as they saw Sakura make out with a raven-haired man with a strange mark on his neck. Sakura let go of his lips, and gasped. Her lips were covered in white and dark blue makeup.

I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality…

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment, and the sin maker held his top hat. His minions' faces faded to a gloomy, sad look.

"Naruto…I'm sorry!" Sakura pleaded.

The sin maker held Naruto, and they both bowed down.

**Later That Night…**

Naruto was wearing the sin maker's top hat, white gloves, and the rest of his attire. He danced and flaunted as the old sin maker did, and his new minions followed him as well, some playing with fire and riding unicycles. Naruto couldn't be any happier.

Again…

**-END-**

**A/N:** Well…it's not quite like the music video, but most of it is like it. I tried to make the characters as in character as possible…but I'm not even sure. Plus, I couldn't think of a better name of the sin maker "sin maker". Oh well. Anyway, I'd like reviews on how I did on my attempt of making a songfic! Now…I will try to start writing Azumanga's Basket 2. Yay! Till then, I'll see you. :)


End file.
